deadliestwarriorfandomcom-20200222-history
North Korean Special Operations Force
Ji Jay Kim Thomas Rix }} "It was drilled into our heads that the North Korean Special Forces are very well trained and they're very disciplined. Their loyalty is to the extreme." -Ji Jay Kim, former South Korean Marine The North Korean Special Operations Force, extremist super-commandos poised to launch a communist invasion of South Korea. vs. the US Army Rangers, America's premier light infantry division, who would lead America's massive counter-attack. Stats *Height - 5'6" *Weight - 135 lbs *Age - 27 Symbol- North Korean flag History The North Korean Special Operation's Forces (SOF) are specially trained and equipped military units tailored to perform military, political, and psychological operations. Although it is unknown when they were first officially formed, their first known operations came on October 30, 1968, when Maritime commandos landed on beaches in South Korea and after a series of battles, retreated back to North Korea. Their missions are to breach the fixed defenses of South Korea, to create a "second front" behind the enemy's rear, and to conduct battlefield and strategic reconnaissance. There are about 200,000 soldiers in the North Korean SOF, making it the largest special operations group in the world. Due to the secretive and totalitarian military environment of North Korea, little is known about North Korea and their armies other than their skill, size and discipline. Their strongest asset is that they are mentally brainwashed by propaganda. Weapons In addition to the weapons and tactics featured in the episode, a discussion of the tactics the SOF would employ in a theoritical invasion of South Korea was featured in a video clip released of Spike.com. These tactics were declared even with the US Army Rangers' tactics, and thus were never featured in the episode. X-Factors Discipline: 88 Terrain Familiarity: 88 (the simulation takes place in the Korean Peninsula, where the North Koreans had the advantage) Extremism: 90 (their highly extremist nature and qualities such as they don't care who they kill with their landmines, they are willing to submit themselves to their own executions for their mission failures etc.) Psych Warfare: 86 (They uses landmines and are willing to use warcrimes and extreme measures in a war. The North Korean's cult of personality shows how they mentally control their own people. They do not care if civilians get caught in the crossfire during their operations in South Korea.) Operational Experience: 78 (they only focus on their home turf, the Korean Peninsula, which is their own kind of terrain, and the simulation takes place there) Hand-to-Hand Combat: 81 (Hapkido-Taekwondo Hybrid) Simulated Battle NKSOF Rangers The Ranger sniper separates himself from the group and sets up his SR-25 rifle, surveying the area. He soon finds the enemy sniper and his spotter on a ledge, and a patrolling soldier further down. The Ranger takes aim and takes out the sniper and the patrolling soldier. he sniper quickly vacates the area, hauling away the sniper rifle while the Korean spotter crawls to avoid any further engagement and takes his AKM assault rifle. Meanwhile, the Ranger group marches slowly up a drainage ditch when one ranger trips a box land mine, sending him flying. Hearing the commotion, two Korean Special Ops emerge from a doorway and start firing at the Rangers. The injured Ranger calls for help while another Ranger braves the shots and attempts to pull the downed man to safety. Soon, the Korean from the roof fires his PSL, cutting down the Ranger. The downed Ranger soon succumbs to the blood loss from his injured leg. Both sides continue to fire on each other until all three Koreans fall back into the facility, and the Rangers soon follow. Back inside, the Korean leader gestures to his friend to ambush them from the stairs while he goes on ahead. Two Rangers follow them into the building and are met with assault rifle fire. The Rangers waste no time and quickly kill the attacker, sending him over the railing. Meanwhile, the Ranger sniper comes to another part of the facility and whips off his backpack. A nearby NKSOF hears the commotion and goes to investigate. The sniper finishes rigging up a Claymore land mine, but is stopped dead in his tracks by the SOF's rifle fire. The intruding soldier walks up to confirm his kill, but the sniper presses the detonator. He is killed by the mine's explosion while the Korean is flung into the air and killed by the deadly shrapnel. Back inside the facility, both of the remaining Rangers are searching for the Korean leader. While cleverly hidden in the shadows, the Korean leader kills one of the Rangers when he comes too close. The Korean leader fires off one last round at the Ranger leader before emptying his gun. The Korean leader runs for the stairs as the Ranger leader spots him and takes a shot at him. The Korean leader sets his rifle down under cover from the stairs and continues his escape, while the cautious Ranger leader makes his way after him. The Korean leader sets himself hidden behind a wall and waits for the Ranger leader. The Ranger leader soon gets within range of the Korean leader as he tries to wrest his M4 away from him. The Ranger leader fights back and hits him across the face with the rifle. The Korean leader attacks with a spinning hook kick which spins the Ranger leader around and to his knees. The Korean leader tries to choke him from behind, but the Ranger leader flips him over his shoulder. Before he can do anything, the Korean leader kicks him in the head, knocking him down. The Korean leader gets to his feet as the Ranger leader does the same and tries to kick the M4 away from his hands. The Korean leader manages to hold down the rifle, but the Ranger leader counters with a head butt. The Ranger leader stomps at the Korean leader to keep his distance and fires a rifle round into him, and the Korean leader drops dead. The Ranger leader turns to the camera, raising his fist and shouts "Rangers lead the way!" in victory. Expert's Opinion The Special Operations Force's defeat was credited to the Ranger's superior Operations experience, fighting in multiple theaters across the world, and the overwhelming effectiveness of the Claymore mine. Trivia *This battle is the first to be set up in a specific geographic location, the Korean Peninsula along the coast of North Korea. This also makes it the first battle to be set in a location that gives one of the warriors an advantage over the other, since the NKSOF are fighting on their own turf. *This is considerably a very close match-up with a difference of 6 battles between the two armies. It is the closest match up in the history of Deadliest Warrior. *Ironically, despite the NKSOF expert using considerably less ammo with the AKM than the expert of the US Army Rangers did with the M4, in the sim, the last NKSOF member ran out of ammo for his AKM and the last US Army Rangers member did not with the M4. *North Korea is considered by the Freedom Assembly to have the worst record of human rights of any country today. *NKSOF is obviously the most unknown warrior on Deadliest Warrior, they only engaged in skirmishes against South Korea and allies and their nation is so heavily censored that even the CIA has little knowledge of the North Korean military. *The North Korean armed forces accounts for 40% of their population, having nearly 9.5 military personnel (1.1 million active soldiers and 8 million in reserve). *Charles Joh, one of the NKSOF experts, is an ex Navy SEAL Category:Season 3 Category:Warriors Category:Communist Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Special Forces Units Category:Surviving Modern Warriors Category:Defeated Warriors Category:Asian Warriors Category:Criminal Warriors Category:Modern Asian Warriors Category:Enemies of the USA Category:Enemies of NATO